Information clusters quite often use switches/buttons to allow a user to interface with the information cluster functions. Mounting the buttons require that the cluster lens or housing have an opening through which the button protrudes and physically interfaces with the electronics inside. Protruding buttons have to be well sealed to prevent moisture from entering the inside of the information cluster housing. Unfortunately, the sealing of the button quite often degrades with time and creates a risk of water intrusion into the information cluster housing, thus causing damage to the electrical and mechanical components inside the information cluster housing.
Current switches use a mechanical button that utilizes a rubber boot containing a metal stem. When pressed, the stem pushes downward on a switch cell mounted to the printed circuit board. This methodology requires that there be an opening in the lens for the stem. In order to protect the internal circuitry from external environmental influence, it is necessary to press-fit the lens opening and the button body. However, the sealing of the button often degrades with time and creates a risk of moisture intrusion and cluster damage.